


Home

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby returns home to find Sarah gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

She's been gone, disappeared without a warning, for over a month by the time he reaches her home. He regrets being gone so long, but the country's at war and he has people to protect just as she once protected him.

Walking into her bedroom, it's as though the years turn back. She always kept all her favorite things the same way ever since their childhood, but there amongst her cherished items lays a single, white envelope with his name. He opens the letter and stares in shock. <I>It was real.</I> Slowly, he smiles, knowing she's gone home at last.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
